Be As One
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Eles se amavam,mesmo que a distancia e o tempo os separassem...   Erza&Jellal    Sinopse horrível   ', fic bem melhor


Passaram-se sete anos sem que ao menos ela percebesse, enquanto a mesma estava supostamente desaparecida com o restante dos membros mais fortes da Fairy Tail, mas nem por segundos ela deixou de pensar naquele que possuía o seu coração.

Aquele homem pra quem ela lhe entregou a sua alma e sua vida com apenas uma troca de olhares quando se conheceram naquele inferno que denominavam paraíso.

Naquela época ela era ainda uma menina e ele não passava de um garoto, mas com o passar do tempo, tudo que ela sempre quis era dizer-lhe que o amava e que queria passar a eternidade a abraça-lo.

_Donna toki demo_

_Omotteiru yo_

_Aenai hi mo EVERY TIME I FEEL_

_**Estou sempre pensando a qualquer momento,**_

_**Mesmo nos dias em que não podemos nos encontrar,**_

_**TODA VEZ EU SINTO**_

_Ah, atadakana te no hira_

_Kurumareta HEART AND SOUL_

_Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_

_**Ah, meu CORAÇÃO E ALMA**_

_**Envolvidos nas palmas de suas mãos quentes**_

_**Onde está você quando você não me deixou?**_

_Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_

_Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_

_**Quando eu te conheci por acaso e vi sua gentileza casual,**_

_**Eu quis abraçar você**_

Ela era a única pessoa que povoava os seus pensamentos e seu coração. Ele queria protege-la, ficar ao lado dela e lhe dizer incontáveis vezes de que a amava e que ela seria a única e somente dele. E pensar que por ela ser a única ele não lhe esconderia mais nada, não mais a faria sofrer, muito menos esconder qualquer pensamento que tiver em mente, pois apesar de tudo, todos os seus pensamentos sempre foram dela e para ela, a sua pessoa amada e de longos cabelos escarlate.

_I WILL BE AS ONE kimi wo mamoritai_

_Stay with me (suki da yo), Yes You itoshii hito_

_Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_

_Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_

_**EU SEREI ÚNICO - Eu quero proteger você**_

_**FIQUE COMIGO (eu amo você), SIM, VOCÊ, minha pessoa amada**_

_**Eu te contarei meus inúmeros pensamentos sem escondê-los**_

_**Você é um milagre, eu apenas conheci uma vez**_

Desde que tiveram a sua súbita despedida, enquanto os guardas/magos do conselho os separavam, os olhares suplicantes dos dois amantes se cruzavam esperançosos de que algum dia poderiam se encontrar novamente, que poderiam ser um só, em uma só pessoa, uma só existência e em uma só alma, por que o amor de ambos não poderia ser separado por ninguém.

Ela segurou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, ela jamais demonstraria nenhuma fraqueza diante dele, provando que seria forte para espera-lo voltar, e quem sabe poder abraça-lo mais uma vez e nunca mais solta-lo.

_Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_

_Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_

_Futari kasane aou LOVE kimi ga subete_

_**Assim como as estrelas que brilham juntas**_

_**E como gotas de chuva que eventualmente caem no mar**_

_**Vamos nos unir AMOR, você é meu tudo**_

_Hon no sukoshi no_

_Surechigai sae_

_NEVER CRY kitto uchiakete_

_**Mesmo para casos quando nós cruzamos**_

_**Caminhos sem encontro**_

_**NUNCA CHORE, estou certo que nós vamos abrir nossos corações.**_

Mesmo com a distancia que os separava, seus pensamentos e sentimentos estavam unidos, um dando forças para o outro, mesmo que a pessoa amada não pudesse escutar, mas sim sentir. Ambos estavam se fortalecendo com a esperança de se reencontrarem algum dia, apesar das dificuldades que encaravam no momento.

Naquela sela solitária, ele apenas tinha pensamentos sobre a sua amada, sobre o dia em que poderia vê-la novamente e tocar em seus belos cabelos que ele tanto amava. Enquanto isso, ela batalhava arduamente por sua vida e de seus companheiros, e por um breve instante pode sentir a presença dele dentro de si, a encorajando a seguir em frente e vencer aquela batalha.

_Ah, kimi ga daita yume ya_

_Yomikake no hon no tsudzuki_

_Kokoekite kikasete SAY_

_**Ah, virei aqui e ouvirei os sonhos que você espera**_

_**E a continuação do livro**_

_**Que você estava lendo, DIGA**_

_Mada shiranu odakai wo atsumeru tabi ni_

_Tsuyoku naru kizu na ga aru kara_

_**Quando coletamos pequenas coisas um sobre o outro que ainda não conhecemos,**_

_**Os laços entre nós se fortalecerá**_

_Ima BE AS ONE shinjite mitai_

_Zutto kienai ai ga arukoto_

_Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou_

_Kuyamanai kono unmei wo_

_**Agora - SEJA ÚNICA, eu quero tentar acreditar**_

_**Que existe tal coisa como um eterno amor**_

_**Vamos nos gravar um no outro**_

_**Neste destino que não vamos nos arrepender**_

Quando finalmente ela chegou a Magnolia, depois de tanto tempo, sabia que tudo havia mudado e não demorou muito para que soubesse de notícias dele. Ela se quer percebeu, mas assim que se deu conta de onde estava, notou que já estava indo ao encontro dele, de seu amado.

Nesse curto caminho que ela fez percorrendo as ruas de Magnolia, ela se via pensando que agora, ela seria capaz de enfrentar a tudo e a todos que entrassem em seu caminho e que ninguém a impediria de vê-lo novamente, não somente vê-lo, mas tocá-lo e dizer tudo que estava guardado em seu coração e que deveria ter dito a ele a muito tempo.

Ele estava ansioso para poder vê-la novamente, com aquele sorriso que jamais conseguiu apagar de sua mente, e dos diversos sentimentos que despertaram dentro de si desde então. Ela era simplesmente como as quatro estações para ele, todas com as suas distintas características e beleza, mas todas iguais quando se tratava de um belo cenário de amor.

_Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori_

_Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi_

_Sore ga eien ONLY SHINE kizuita kara_

_**Traga nossas mãos juntas e sinta o calor uma da outra**_

_**Sinta a paz que nasce no olhar um do outro**_

_**Isto é a eternidade que BRILHA SOMENTE porque nós percebemos**_

_Haru to natsu to aki fuyu to_

_Ikutsumo no egao wo chiribame_

_Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka_

_**Se primavera, verão, outono e inverno,**_

_**Eu quero definir suas muitas faces sorridentes**_

_**Numa das histórias do mundo e dizer um dia**_

Quando finalmente o momento de se encontrarem chegou, exatamente embaixo da grande arvore que havia no centro da cidade, ela não pode mais evitar aquelas lágrimas insistentes que britavam de seus olhos.

Ele tentou dar algum passo na direção dela, mas percebeu que não havia nenhuma necessidade, pois pôde ver que ela corria em sua direção e o abraçava com força, como se nunca mais quisesse se separar dele.

- Erza... – Ele esboçou um sorriso singelo enquanto acariciava seus cabelos – Senti a sua falta.

- Jellal... Eu...

- Te amo.

- ... – Ela encarou-o surpresa e sem reação.

- Eu sei que te fiz sofrer muito, mas sei também que os melhores momentos da minha vida foram ao seu lado, antes eu poderia dizer que não acreditava em amor ou algo do tipo, mas você mudou a minha vida e eu quero apenas protege-la, por isso... Erza Scarlet, eu te peço humildemente que fique comigo, para que possamos criar um amor eterno juntos, que será gravado nas estrelas e em todo o universo, por que o amor que sinto por você é maior que a minha própria existência e eu farei de tudo para fazê-la feliz, mas se você não me amar eu...

- Jellal! Você é o único que eu amo e que sempre amei a minha vida toda, e quero que sinta isso – Ela pega a mão dele e coloca sobre o seu peito – Meu coração só fica desta maneira quando você está por perto ou simplesmente quando eu penso em você, então sou eu que lhe peço Jellal Fernandes, fique comigo por que eu amo você.

- Sempre minha rainha! E lhe prometo que agora que estou aqui ao seu lado, não pretendo sair jamais.

Eles se olharam intensamente por alguns segundos antes de finalmente demonstrarem, com um beijo apaixonado, o que um estava sentindo pelo outro naquele exato momento.

Ambos não sabiam o que iria ser de suas vidas dali por diante, depois daquele encontro que definitivamente mudou as suas vidas, mas tinham certeza de que seria algo eterno, assim como o amor que sentiam, seria único.

_I WILL BE AS ONE kimi wo mamoritai_

_STAY WITH ME aishiteru..._

_Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_

_**EU SEREI ÚNICO - Eu quero proteger você**_

_**FIQUE COMIGO, eu amo você...**_

_**Eu te contarei meus inúmeros pensamentos sem escondê-los**_

_Ima BE AS ONE shinjite mitai_

_Zutto kienai ai ga arukoto_

_Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou_

_Kuyamanai kono unmei wo_

_**Agora - SEJA ÚNICA, eu quero tentar acreditar**_

_**Que existe tal coisa como um eterno amor**_

_**Vamos nos gravar um no outro**_

_**Neste destino que não vamos nos arrepender**_

_Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori_

_Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi_

_Sore ga eien ONLY SHINE kizuita kara_

_**Traga nossas mãos juntas e sinta o calor uma da outra**_

_**Sinta a paz que nasce no olhar um do outro**_

_**Isto é a eternidade que BRILHA SOMENTE porque nós percebemos**_

Fim.


End file.
